Storm
Storm was always a calm wolf, being gentle with his pack and especially wolves younger than him. Though when required he can express his power. He is willing to fight for his pack and for his rank. He can be shy, preferring to keep a distance between the others though he would defend his pack with his life. He has a muscular body build, acquiring more power than speed. His long travel from his home lands gave him power and endurance. Splitting up Storm was born on March 23rd of 2012 along with his two littermates Fio(Female) and Tempest(Male). Their mother was an average wolf who managed to give birth and their father was a rover from a different pack. The three pups each made it to their first year. Unfortunately, Tempest was killed by a female named Alya. Storm and Fio took care of one another; Storm always alert, defending his sister at all times. Their mother was driven out of the pack for trying to gain dominance over the Alpha Female, Rei. Storm quickly learned the art of hunting when he reached a year and a half, however he had to wait another six months to be able to help his pack in hunting. When Storm was two, he joined in hunting, and in the same year, their den got raided by wolves of a rival pack. Storm and a male named Twist were guarding the den at that time and got wounded as they were easily outnumbered. The rest of the pack soon returned from the hunting session, but at their pack wasn't as populated as the other. As their defeat was inevitable, the pack scattered, retreating to the empty lands. As the pack dispersed, Storm lost his sister Fio. He traveled to Slough, and soon met the Rascals Pack. Rascals Pack Storm wandered in to the Rascals Pack's territory and was chased away on numerous occasions. However, he was accepted as he started gifting small pieces of prey to the Alpha pair. He took the position of a subordinate, being gentle with his new pack. Storm avoided disturbing anyone and didn't demand dominance until he got a secure hold on his position. Once he was able to firmly establish his position as a subordinate, Storm began to show more confidence and clarity. Storm endured many encounters with rival packs. His most recent confrontation occurred within the Young One's hunting grounds directly outside their rendezvous site. In the midst of battle, Storm targeted Nimrod and Maybelline, the Betas of Young Ones. He received minor injuries while dealing some blows to them both, however, Storm was forced to withdraw after the rest of his pack retreated immediately from the area back to their own home lands. Physical Appearance Storm has a rather large and stocky build. His body is clad with thick muscle, obviously equipping him with great power. Storm's fur consists of a pale gray and alabaster base accompanied by a wide dusting of ashen gray and murky sable fur upon his upper head, shoulders, back, and flank areas. His eyes hold a color of deep amber. Storm is in an excellent condition and his skeletal apparatus is well-defined beneath his thick pelage. Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Rascals Wolves Category:Role Play Characters